Amor de madre
by SiliaMiliii-Sofista
Summary: ¿Qué harías por tu hijo enfermo?, ¿Cual quier cosa?, ¿Incluso volver a ver al hombre que destrozo tú corazón?, ¿Serías capaz de dejar el orgullo de lado con tal de salvarlo? AU, OoC.
1. Chapter 1

**1-Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clam. La historia es de mi completa autoría, por eso no permito su reproducción en ningún otro lado sin mi consentimiento, si llegan a ver esta historia o las otras por favor tengan la bondad de avisarme.**

**2- Los personajes de Ariel Amamiya, Tian y los demás niños no son míos, son de propiedad de mi amiga Mía Liebheart, que amablemente me ha dejado usarlos en mi historia.**

**3- Esta historia va dedicada para todas las personas que han tenido un familiar, amigo, novio, pareja, etc., que este pasando por esta enfermedad. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, no importa lo duras que sean las pruebas, jamás debemos rendirnos ;)**

**4- Bueno como les prometí, esta es la versión editada, se que prometí que esta historia estaría lista para cuando la volviera a subir, pero estoy tardando mucho en la edición de ella, así que me decidí por dejarles el primer capítulo ya editado por completo, planeo dejarles aquí todas las advertencias y demases porque me da la impresión que las N/A no las leen, así que es mucho más fácil dejarles todo al principio para que luego disfruten de la lectura. Hice cambios importantes en la historia, pero sigue la misma linea, no he cambiado lo fundamental, aunque tal vez se lleven algunas sorpresas, espero que les guste lo nuevo de esta historia ;)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El ambiente en el hospital como siempre tranquilo, con su característico olor a antiséptico, con doctores y enfermeras yendo de un lugar a otro. Se podía sentir en el ambiente la tensión de una joven madre.

Llevaba una hora esperando los resultados de los exámenes que se le estaban practicando a su pequeño hijo, eso la tenía con el alma en un hilo. Desde hace unos meses que su hijo venía presentando síntomas que la tienen muy preocupada.

Él pequeño llevaba varias semanas presentando diversos síntomas como cansancio, falta de apetito y fiebre intermitente, también empezó a sentir dolor en los huesos, pero lo que más asusto fue la palidez que estaba teniendo, cansancio continuo que tenía y las pocas ganas de jugar, que para un niño de su edad, era algo muy extraño.

Su hermano que es médico al escuchar de ella estos síntomas le dijo que tenía que llevarlo inmediatamente al hospital para que le realicen exámenes para ver qué es lo que andaba mal con el niño.

En estos momentos se encontraba muy nerviosa porque todavía no le decían lo que tenía su hijo. Por fin ve aparecer a su hermano así que decide ir a su encuentro para saber lo que sucedía. Al acercarse a su hermano nota su semblante serio y eso no le augura nada bueno.

― ¿Touya qué pasa?, ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

― Sakura es mejor que hablemos en mi consulta, lo que tenemos que conversar es muy serio ―responde muy serio.

― Está bien ―contesta ella―. ¿Dónde está mi hijo?, no quiero estar sin él en estos momentos.

― No te preocupes allí lo traen.

Una de las enfermeras traía de la mano al pequeño Tian, que al ver a su madre se suelta y va corriendo a su encuentro, ella abraza a su pequeño y lo alza en brazos. Su hijo lo es todo, a pesar de tener solo 4 años el pequeño es muy maduro, además de ser muy cariñoso con su madre. El regalón de la familia ya que es el único sobrino, nieto, el más pequeño de la familia, sus abuelos y su tío lo adoran.

Cuando termina de abrazar a su pequeño siguen a Touya a su consulta. Le pide a Sakura que tome asiento, mientras que el pequeño Tian se sienta en las piernas de su madre. Touya toma asiento detrás de su escritorio, coge los exámenes que le practicaron a su sobrino, se toma algo de tiempo antes de informarle a su hermana lo que está pasando con Tian.

― Sakura, lo que te tengo que decirte es muy delicado. Escúchame bien, esto es muy delicado y hay que tomar las cosas con calma.

― Está bien, mantendré la calma, pero por favor no le des más vueltas a este asunto por favor, ¿Qué pasa con Tian?

― Tian tiene leucemia ―responde Touya, con el semblante totalmente serio.

― ¿Cómo que tiene leucemia?, eso no puede ser ―responde Sakura, abrazando fuertemente a su hijo, intentando negar la situación―. Mi hijo no puede cáncer, ¡¿Me estás diciendo que tiene cáncer?!

― Cálmate Sakura, por favor, no te pongas nerviosa que lo único que consigues es que Tian se ponga nervioso y se termine asustando. Los exámenes arrojan que tiene LLA, tiene varias denominaciones como leucemia linfoide aguda o leucemia linfoblástica aguda.

― ¿Qué quiere decir eso?, explícame por favor ―le ruega, algo aturdida por la información.

― En pocas palabras la LLA es un tipo de cáncer de la sangre en el que por causas desconocidas, se producen cantidades excesivas de linfocitos inmaduros. Voy a enviarte con un médico especializado en el tratamiento de niños con cáncer. Ya pedí hora con la Dra. Kaho Mizuki, ella es oncóloga pediatra, te puede dar más información detallada, los pasos que debes seguir para el tratamiento de Tian, etc. Lo importante es que vayas inmediatamente a ver a Kaho, necesitamos saber en qué etapa esta la leucemia y cuáles van a ser los tratamientos que él necesitará.

― No puede ser ―abrazó fuertemente a su hijo contra su pecho―. Touya, esto no está pasando. Dime que no es cierto, dime que no voy a perder a mi bebe.

Es en ese instante que empieza a llorar desconsoladamente, su pequeño al ver a su mamá tan triste, también se pone a llorar. Touya sabe cómo se siente su hermana, así que decide tomar a su sobrino en brazos y llevarlo con Tomoyo que estaba esperando en la sala de espera. Necesitaba estar con su hermana a solas para poder calmarla.

Después de dejar a su sobrino vuelve a su consulta, donde encuentra a su hermana llorando amargamente por el destino de su único hijo. Al verla tan desconsolada y frágil se arrodilla para abrazarla.

Su pequeña hermana aún lo necesita y él no puede evitar sentirse culpable de que su sobrino este enfermo. Es su deber cuidar a ambos ya que él es médico, debió haber previsto que esto pasaría o tal vez darse cuenta de los síntomas que presentaba el pequeño Tian.

― Vamos Sakura no te preocupes, juntos lograremos ayudar al pequeño Tian. Escúchame bien, voy a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a mi sobrino, buscaremos médicos, te ayudaré a pagar medicamentos. Lo que quiero que sepas es que no estás sola, siempre vas a contar con mi apoyo. Así que deja de llorar, cálmate, respira profundo, cuando salgas quiero que le muestres a tú hijo una hermosa sonrisa, de esas que dicen: _‹‹todo estará bien››_.

Al escuchar esas palabras de su hermano lo abraza fuertemente y termina de llorar lo que tiene que llorar. Sabe que siempre va a contar con el apoyo de su hermano mayor. Él siempre estuvo allí para apoyarla y comprenderla.

Sobre todo cuando sus padres dejaron de hablarle al saber que esperaba a Tian. Su hermano fue su único apoyo, estuvo con ella cuando nació Tian, la acompaño cuando Tian se enfermaba y ahora estaría con ella para ayudar a su hijo.

Después de limpiarse las lagrimas, se puso en pie con la mirada firme y decidida a salvar a su hijo a cualquier costo. Le pregunto a Touya cuando tenía hora con la Dra. Mizuki para ir a verla, llevarle los exámenes y le pudieran dar más información. Se encamino al lugar donde se encontraba su hijo. Al verlo allí todavía llorando, se le partió el corazón.

Se acerco a su bebé, lo tomo en brazos, empezó a mecerlo y decirle palabras tranquilizadoras. El pequeño Tian logro dejar de llorar, incluso se quedo dormido en los brazos de su madre. Sakura tomo a su hijo en brazos y se lo llevo. Al día siguiente tendría mucho que hacer con su pequeño hijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En Hong-Kong:**

Un hombre de cabellos castaños oscuros se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su despacho, que se encontraba en el último piso del edificio, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Era un hombre alto, medía alrededor de 1,90, sus ojos de un hermoso color ámbar eran lo que más destacaba de él, su piel de un tono trigueño, rasgos fuertes pero que para la suerte de él no eran toscos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de sonreír, ni siquiera lo intentaba. Perdió a su amada, solo por complacer a sus padres o mejor dicho la dejo ir. Cuando al fin logro salir de su error, ya era demasiado tarde porque ella desapareció sin dejar rastro. La buscó y la buscó pero nada. Estaba desesperado, totalmente desecho, había perdido al amor de su vida, la mujer de sus sueños.

Por otro lado sus padres tuvieron que cambiar su pensamiento, al ver que realmente él la amaba pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que una vez que el error se comete no hay forma de cambiarlo, sobre todo porque la implicada desapareció sin dejar rastro, tarde se dieron cuenta que aquella joven no era una aprovechada. Después que ella desapareciera su hijo dejo de sonreír, no asistía a fiestas, se aboco completamente a su trabajo, en pocas palabras perdió el interés por vivir, por todo lo que lo rodeaba.

No sabían cómo ayudarlo, habían contratado detectives privados para encontrarla pero al parecer la joven se esfumo porque no pudieron encontrarla. Era como si ella no hubiera existido nunca. Eso tenía muy triste a su hijo, él realmente la amaba y ellos sabían que si llegaba a tener oportunidad de volver a verla él haría lo que fuera por estar con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente en Tokio:**

Sakura se encontraba en la consulta de la doctora Kaho Mizuki, oncóloga pediatra, necesitaba ayuda e información para saber con lo que estaba lidiando. Como ya tenían la hora lista solo le faltaba esperar que ella se desocupara.

El pequeño Tian ya mostraba signos de estar más enfermo cada día. Eso la tenía muy preocupada y con miedo, pero evitaba mostrar su preocupación delante de su hijo.

― Señorita Kinomoto por favor pase a la consulta de la Dra., la está esperando.

― Gracias.

Se dirigió a la consulta de la Dra. Mizuki con su hijo y los exámenes que le habían practicado. Al entrar se encuentra con una hermosa mujer, de largos cabellos color castaño rojizo. Era alta, tenía su pelo amarrado en una coleta, de piel blanca, se notaba que tenía alrededor de unos treinta y tantos años. La recibió con una sonrisa, transmitiéndole tranquilidad.

― Buenos días Señorita Kinomoto, es un placer conocerla a usted y al pequeño Tian ―habla, luego dirige su atención a Tian que estaba en los brazos de su madre―. Pero que tenemos aquí, que guapo hijo tienes Sakura, hola Tian.

― Saluda hijo ―le pide Sakura.

― Hola ―responde un tímido Tian escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su mamá.

― Buenos días, vengo porque mi hermano me la recomendó, no sé qué hacer, por donde comenzar ―responde una angustiada Sakura―. Mi hermano reviso los exámenes, él fue el que me informo sobre la leucemia de Tian, pero debía venir con usted para controlar la enfermedad, saber cuáles serían los tratamientos que tendrían que utilizar con él y ese tipo de cosas.

― Si, es cierto lo que te indico Touya. Estuve revisando los exámenes y efectivamente Tian tiene leucemia linfoide aguda o mejor dicho LLA, este es un tipo de cáncer que afecta a la sangre del paciente. ¿Logras entender más o menos lo que te voy explicando?

― Sí, la sigo en su explicación.

― Bien para que me entiendas bien te explicare de que trata este cáncer: la leucemia linfoide aguda es un tipo de cáncer de la sangre en el que, por causas desconocidas, se producen cantidades excesivas de linfocitos inmaduros (linfoblastos). Las células cancerosas se multiplican rápidamente y desplazan a las células normales de la médula ósea, el tejido blando del centro de los huesos dónde se forman las células sanguíneas. En condiciones normales los linfocitos se producen en la médula ósea y en otros órganos del sistema linfático (timo, ganglios, bazo), siendo los encargados de nuestra defensa al ser capaces de atacar, directamente o a través de la producción de unas sustancias denominadas anticuerpos, a todo agente que invada o célula anómala que se produzca en nuestro organismo. En la LLA, los linfoblastos (precursores de los linfocitos) se fabrican en cantidades excesivas y no maduran. Estos linfocitos inmaduros invaden la sangre, la médula ósea y los tejidos linfáticos, haciendo que se inflamen. También pueden invadir otros órganos, como los testículos o el sistema nervioso central.

― Entiendo, este cáncer hace que las células que defienden el organismo de mi hijo se ataquen a sí mismas ―responde dudosa.

― Si, te explico, como ya te dije anteriormente estás células son las encargadas de proteger nuestro organismo, ahora, una célula madre linfoide se convierte en linfoblasto y, luego, en uno de tres tipos de linfocitos(glóbulos blancos):

· Linfocitos B que producen anticuerpos para ayudar a combatir las infecciones.

· Linfocitos T que ayudan a los linfocitos B a producir los anticuerpos para combatir las infecciones.

· Linfocitos citolíticos naturales que atacan las células cancerosas y los virus.

En un niño con LLA, hay demasiadas células madre que se transforman en linfoblastos, linfocitos B o linfocitos T. Estas células son cancerosas (células de leucemia). Las células leucémicas no funcionan como los linfocitos normales y no pueden combatir muy bien las infecciones. Además, en la medida que aumenta la cantidad de células de leucemia en la sangre y la médula ósea, hay menos lugar para los glóbulos blancos, los glóbulos rojos y las plaquetas sanas. Esto puede producir infecciones, anemia y sangrados fáciles.

― Oh Dios, pero ¿Esto tiene cura?, ¿Va a sanar? ―pregunta una angustiada Sakura.

― Todo depende de cómo responda Tian al tratamiento. Es joven así que debería ser fuerte y salir adelante. Quiero que se le realicen más exámenes a Tian, necesitamos saber con claridad como esta su organismo. Ahora quiero que dejes a Tian en la camilla para hacerle el examen físico, luego de eso tengo algunas preguntas sobre antecedentes familiares.

― Esta bien, vamos hijo, dejemos que la doctora te revise.

Sakura carga a Tian, lo sienta en la camilla para ayudarlo a sacarse la ropa, a pesar de ser joven, es muy independiente, sabe vestirse solo, pero siempre hay algo que le cuesta, por ser pequeño. Una vez en ropa interior, la Dra. Kaho empieza a auscultar a Tian, revisa sus axilas, etc. Una vez que hizo la revisión, se sentó detrás de su escritorio para anotar todo lo que ella noto en la ficha de Tian, mientras Sakura ayudaba a su hijo, una vez que estuvo listo, volvieron a sentarse.

― Voy a ser sincera contigo Sakura, el estado de la enfermedad es notorio, al palpar debajo de sus axilas, note que sus ganglios están inflamados, ese es uno de los síntomas de este tipo de cánceres, su cuerpo está luchando, lo bueno es que se detecto a tiempo. Quiero saber, ¿Hay alguien en tu familia que tuviera antecedentes de esta enfermedad u otras enfermedades?

― No, bueno, no que yo sepa.

― Bien, que me dices por parte del padre de Tian, ¿Sabes los antecedentes de ellos?, ¿Sabes si hay algún gen o algo?

― No, yo…, bueno no estoy en contacto con el padre de Tian, él…, no sabe sobre Tian, así que no puedo ayudar con esa información.

― Bueno, es una lástima, porque hubiera sido de utilidad saber los antecedentes familiares paternos de Tian. Mientras trabajaremos con lo que tenemos a mano. Mientras te voy a dar estas órdenes para que Tian se realice, una serie de exámenes para así determinar en qué etapa esta la leucemia y que tratamientos deberíamos usar con Tian.

― ¿Cuáles van a ser los exámenes que se le practicaran a mi hijo?

― Quiero que Tian se realice estos exámenes: Recuento sanguíneo completo (RSC) con diferencial, Estudios químicos de la sangre, Aspiración de la médula ósea y biopsia, Análisis citogenético, Inmunofenotipificación, Punción lumbar y Radiografía del tórax.

― ¿Me podría explicar de qué tratan esos exámenes?

― Bueno, el recuento sanguíneo completo (RSC) con diferencial, es un procedimiento mediante el cual se toma una muestra de sangre y se analiza lo siguiente: La cantidad de glóbulos rojos y plaquetas; la cantidad y el tipo de glóbulos blancos; la cantidad de hemoglobina (la proteína que transporta oxígeno) en los glóbulos rojos; la parte de la muestra compuesta por glóbulos rojos. El estudio químico de la sangre, es un procedimiento en el cual se examina una muestra de sangre para medir las cantidades de ciertas sustancias liberadas a la sangre por órganos y tejidos del cuerpo. Una cantidad (mayor o menor que lo normal) de una sustancia puede ser signo de enfermedad en el órgano o el tejido que la elabora. Una aspiración y biopsia de médula ósea, consiste en la extracción de una muestra de médula ósea, sangre y un trozo pequeño de hueso mediante la inserción de una aguja hueca en el hueso de la cadera o el esternón. Un patólogo observa las muestras de médula ósea y hueso al microscopio para verificar si hay signos de cáncer. Se pueden realizar las siguientes pruebas en el tejido que se extrae: Análisis citogenético, prueba de laboratorio en la que se observan las células de una muestra de sangre o médula ósea al microscopio para verificar si hay ciertos cambios en los cromosomas de los linfocitos. Por ejemplo, en la LLA positiva para el cromosoma Filadelfia, parte de un cromosoma se mueve a otro cromosoma. Esto se llama "cromosoma Filadelfia". También se pueden realizar otras pruebas, como la hibridización fluorescente in situ (HFIS) para detectar ciertos cambios en los cromosomas. ¿Me vas siguiendo o voy muy rápido Sakura? ―pregunta la Dra.

―No, va bien, pero es mucho por digerir, además de que es complicado ―responde algo nerviosa, pero se apresura a aclarar―. Pero no se preocupe, quiero que me explique todos los exámenes que se va a realizar mi hijo, si algo no lo entiendo o lo olvido, se lo consultare a usted o a mi hermano en caso que no le pueda preguntar a usted.

― Te entiendo, siento mucho si voy explicando tanto y rápido, pero quiero dejarte claro en qué consisten estos exámenes. Bueno como te iba explicando, la inmunofenotipificación, es una prueba de laboratorio en la que se examinan los antígenos o los marcadores en la superficie de una célula de sangre o médula ósea para determinar si son linfocitos o células mieloides. Si las células son linfocitos malignos (cancerosos), se examinan para determinar si son linfocitos B o linfocitos T. La punción lumbar, es un procedimiento que se usa para extraer una muestra de líquido cefalorraquídeo de la columna espinal. Esto se realiza al introducir una aguja en la columna espinal. La muestra de líquido se examina para identificar células leucémicas. Este procedimiento también se llama PL o punción espinal. Es un procedimiento que se realiza después del diagnóstico de leucemia a fin de determinar si las células leucémicas se diseminaron al cerebro y la médula espinal. Se administra quimioterapia intratecal después de la extracción de una muestra de líquido para tratar las células leucémicas que se pudieron haber diseminado al cerebro o a la médula espinal. Una radiografía del tórax, consiste en una radiografía de los órganos y huesos del interior del tórax. La radiografía de tórax se realiza para determinar si las células leucémicas formaron una masa en el medio del tórax. Por último, la biopsia testicular, consiste en la extracción de células o tejidos de los testículos para que un patólogo los observe al microscopio y verifique si hay signos de cáncer. Este procedimiento se realiza solo si parece haber algo inusual en los testículos durante el examen físico.

― Vaya, son tantos exámenes, más para alguien tan pequeño como mi bebé. ¿Está segura que no le pasara nada con esta cantidad de exámenes?

― Sí, no le pasara nada, entiendo lo que estas pasando, para mí no es grato ver a niños pequeños pasando por este tipo de enfermedades, pero lucho para ayudarlos, no solo a ellos, a ustedes los padres también. Sé que lo más difícil de todo es la aspiración, biopsia de médula ósea o la Punción lumbar. Pero no te tienes que preocupar porque tú hijo no sentirá más que un pequeño piquete con la anestesia. Así que no tengas miedo, porque durante estas intervenciones, él estará completamente dormido, que ni sentirá nada, incluso dudo que recuerde algo ―responde la Dra., con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

― Oh Dios, yo…, esto es realmente es muy difícil para mí, me duele tener que pasar por esto, pero más me duele saber que él tiene que pasar por todo este procedimiento siendo tan pequeño ―responde mirando a su hijo.

― Mami, no quiero que me pinchen ota vez ―dice Tian haciendo pucheros y lagrimas en sus ojos.

― Lo sé, pero mira, esto es por tu bien, además yo voy a estar contigo en todo momento y cuando termines con todos tus exámenes como el niño valiente que eres te llevare a comer tu helado favorito ―le responde Sakura intentado sonar lo más tranquila posible.

― ¿Lo prometes?

― Lo prometo ―asegura Sakura, alzando su dedo meñique le dice―. Lo prometo por la garrita.

Tian que sabe que su madre solo haría algo por la garrita, también levanta su meñique para unirlo al de su mamá. Su promesa jamás se rompe, así que esta es la mejor manera de asegurarse que Tian se comporte.

― Que bonito es verlos a ti y Tian con un vínculo tan fuerte, se nota que lo amas mucho.

― Sí, con todo mi corazón. Él es mi todo, la luz de mi vida, mi razón de vivir, la razón por la cual me levanto todos los días a trabajar ―responde, abrazando fuertemente a su hijo.

― Hay una pregunta que quiero hacerte Sakura, el padre de Tian, ¿Dónde está?, siento si me estoy entrometiendo en algo personal, pero en el caso de tu hijo, es necesario saber sobre él ―pregunta Kaho, Sakura de inmediato se pone algo incomoda.

― Es un tema delicado, que no me gusta tratar, pero sé que en estos momentos es necesario tratar, solo diré que él padre de Tian no está al tanto sobre mi hijo, en pocas palabras, él no sabe sobre la existencia de Tian.

― Entiendo, pero espero que este consciente que podría ser necesario para ayudar a Tian con el tratamiento. A pesar de que este tipo de leucemias no avanza rápidamente, suelen ser impredecibles y en cualquier momento dar problemas.

― Eso lo tengo muy claro, pero de momento no quiero que él sepa sobre Tian, espero que no lleguemos a necesitar de él, pero si es necesario, lo buscaré para que sepa lo que está pasando.

― Me parece bien. Mañana tienen que venir para empezar a realizarle estos exámenes a Tian, contra más pronto empecemos, más rápido podremos empezar con el tratamiento adecuado para Tian.

― Ok, entonces mañana estaremos acá para empezar.

**Continuara...**

**Notas de autora:**

Bueno este es el capítulo, demoraré en subir los otros porque la edición va lenta, además intento que la historia sea coherente y vaya acorde a lo que yo subí hace tiempo.

**PD:** Si desean ponerse en contacto conmigo, vayan a mi perfil, allí deje el link de mi perfil de Facebook.

Bye, besos Silia ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**1-Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clam. La historia es de mi completa autoría, por eso no permito su reproducción en ningún otro lado sin mi consentimiento, si llegan a ver esta historia o las otras por favor tengan la bondad de avisarme.**

**2- Los personajes de Ariel Amamiya, Tian y los demás niños no son míos, son de propiedad de mi amiga Mía Liebheart, que amablemente me ha dejado usarlos en mi historia.**

**3- Esta historia va dedicada para todas las personas que han tenido un familiar, amigo, novio, pareja, etc., que este pasando por esta enfermedad. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, no importa lo duras que sean las pruebas, jamás debemos rendirnos ;)**

**4- Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo editado totalmente, espero disfruten y ver sus reviews al respecto, ya que leer sus comentarios me hace muy feliz, así también me permiten saber si les ha gustado o si voy bien con esta edición ;) Bueno disfruten de la lectura :)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al salir de la consulta de la Dra. Mizuki, la esperaba su amiga Tomoyo. Deciden ir a comer algo con Tian para que se distraiga un poco, a pesar de que últimamente no está comiendo mucho. Tomoyo, su amiga del alma, espera que las cosas se solucionen para Sakura, no le gusta verla así de triste y preocupada.

― ¿Sakura me acompañas a buscar a mi hija?, la deje con Eriol en el auto. Podemos salir todos juntos, ya sabes que Tian y Yuri se llevan muy bien, se quieren como hermanos.

― Claro, estoy segura que le hará muy bien estar con Yuri. Hijo vamos a buscar a Yuri para que salgamos a comer algo rico.

― ¡Sí! ―exclama Tian emocionado, le encanta jugar con su amiga Yuri.

― Ok, entonces nos vamos.

Los cinco se dirigieron al centro comercial, donde comieron juntos, rieron y aprovecharon para que los niños ocuparan los juegos infantiles que allí había. En ese instante, todo parecía perfecto, ella con sus amigos, disfrutando de un hermoso día, solo ese instante para ver a su hijo divertirse, reír, disfrutar de su vida. Pero la realidad era otra, Tian estaba enfermo, tendría que pasar por esta dura prueba, como si el destino, el karma, llámenlo como quieran, estuvieran burlándose de ella. No sabía si tendría la fuerza suficiente para afrontar todo esto, si sería capaz de sobre ponerse al dolor de tal vez, perder a su hijo. Tendría que afrontar esta prueba, sería fuerte, por su hijo, lucharía, por su hijo, haría todo lo que necesario para salvar a su hijo, no se detendría ante nada ni nadie. Su pequeño hijo era lo primero, siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Sakura se distraía con su hijo, Touya estaba visitando a sus padres en Tomoeda, su ciudad natal. Eran una familia pequeña pero muy amorosa, todos en el lugar los querían mucho, pero después que Sakura volvió y embarazada no quisieron saber de ella por un tiempo. Les dolió que su única hija, fuera madre soltera, para cualquier padre lo ideal sería ver a sus hijos casados, luego teniendo hijos, pero Sakura venía sola y embarazada.

La relación entre ellos aún era tensa, pero intentaban llevarse bien, por el bienestar del pequeño Tian. Es el único nieto que tienen, lo adoran, ya que a pesar de tener un gran parecido con el padre, lo suponen porque el único parecido con Sakura es su nariz y el color castaño claro de su pelo. Tienen muy claro que Sakura hace un gran esfuerzo por sacar a su nieto adelante pero aún es difícil aceptar que no está casada, que no hay un padre haciéndose cargo de su responsabilidad ni ayudando a Tian en su desarrollo personal.

Es lo único que les dolió, saber que su única hija es madre soltera. A pesar de estar en pleno siglo veintiuno, donde las mujeres son perfectamente capaces de criar a sus hijos solas, en lugares pequeños, como Tomoeda, ese pensamiento anticuado y algo machista, se mantiene.

Touya fue recibido con los brazos abiertos por sus padres, ya que hace mucho que no lo veían. Fujitaka Kinomoto es un hombre alto que aún conserva sus cabellos castaños, un hombre muy amable, cariñoso, muy querido por sus amigos. Nadeshiko Kinomoto es más baja que su marido y su hijo, de una contextura delgada, aun conserva los rasgos juveniles. Sus cabellos largos, de un tono color miel la hacen ver como un ángel, de carácter dulce, todos la adoran, ya que siempre tiene una sonrisa para cualquiera que la necesite, además de palabras de aliento hacía los demás.

Una vez logran que su hijo ingrese en su hogar, le piden que se siente a la mesa que tienen preparada con una rica merienda. Touya solo va por una noche, quiere estar en Tokio la mañana siguiente para poder estar con su hermana.

Su propósito es contarles la situación de Tian, porque en estos momentos, Sakura necesita de todo el apoyo posible. Tiene claro que sus padres ya no están sentidos por la situación de Sakura como en un principio sucedió, es solo que no saben cómo acercarse a su hija, sienten que luego de lo que paso con Sakura, un muro invisible se formo entre ellos y les es difícil atravesarlo. Quieren pedirle disculpas a su hija por no apoyarla, por no estar ahí como sus padres.

― Hijo, hace mucho que no vienes de visita ―le reprocha Nadeshiko.

― Lo siento mamá, es que el trabajo absorbe todo mi tiempo.

― Bueno, ahora que estas acá podrás alimentarte como se debe ―responde Nadeshiko con cara de preocupación.

Primero pone cara de arrepentimiento, luego rueda los ojos, para poner cara de _‹‹tengo treinta años, no cinco››_, cosa que Nadeshiko ignora olímpicamente.

― Hijo, ¿A qué se debe tu visita? ―le pregunta su papá, que inmediatamente le explica―. No es que no nos guste tu visita, pero se nos hace algo extraño verte.

― Bueno, la razón por la que vine, es porque tengo que darles una noticia. Lo que vengo a decirles no es para nada agradable, es una mala noticia.

― ¿Que tan mala es la noticia?, me asustas. ¿Tiene que ver con tu hermana o con mi nieto? ―le pregunta Nadeshiko.

― Tiene que ver con Tian. Él… ―deja salir un gran suspiro―. Está enfermo, tiene leucemia, hoy hable con una colega del departamento de oncología y me confirmo lo que ya sabía por los exámenes que se le habían realizado. Mañana se le van a realizar más exámenes para ver en qué etapa se encuentra el cáncer y cuáles van a ser los tratamientos que deberá seguir.

― Oh, no, no, no, Dios Touya, no puede ser, estás jugando con nosotros, es una broma de muy mal gusto ¿Cierto? ―pregunta Nadeshiko muy alterada―. Mi nieto es un niño muy saludable, él no se puede haber enfermado. ¿Él va a morir, cierto? ―vuelve a preguntar Nadeshiko, desde que Touya les conto sobre el estado de salud de Tian, se sentó ya que las piernas no la sostendrían por mucho tiempo más.

― No, no si lo podemos evitar, hay que tener fe en que se va a recuperar, va a ganar la batalla, es un niño muy fuerte y valiente, se que lo hará mamá ―responde Touya, confiando en que sus palabras se volverán realidad.

― Hijo, ¿Cómo está Sakura? ―pregunta Fujitaka.

― Por el momento aguantando todo como la mujer fuerte y luchadora que es, está decidida a salvar a Tian. Lloro cuando le dije lo que tenía pero después de eso no la he visto llorar. Supongo que tendré que esperar a que pase un tiempo, que se vaya acostumbrando a esta nueva situación.

― Mañana vamos a ir contigo, acompañaremos a nuestra hija y a Tian. No los vamos a dejar solos con este tema. Nos necesitan.

― Gracias, esperaba que ustedes nos acompañaran en esta dura batalla. Sakura nos necesita a todos, espero que podamos salir delante de esto.

Luego de seguir con la conversación, además de contarles a sus padres de la leucemia que padece Tian se preparan para viajar al día siguiente a Tokio para estar con su hija y nieto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**EN HONG-KONG:**

La familia Li se encontraba reunida comiendo en silencio como era la costumbre desde hace mucho tiempo. Shaoran estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos que no prestaba atención, su madre llevaba un buen rato intentando hablarle.

― Shaoran, hijo llevo varios minutos intentando hablar contigo ―le dijo Ieran.

― Lo siento, madre, es que estoy un poco cansado, tengo la mente en otro lado que no escuchaba lo que me decías ―responde Shaoran.

― Me he dado cuenta, hace mucho tiempo que pareces alma en pena, no comes bien, no duermes lo suficiente. Si sigues así hijo, vas a enfermar.

Al escuchar como su madre lo regañaba por su falta de cuidado con su salud, se molesta. Los causantes de su desdicha eran ellos y ahora se creen con el derecho de sermonearlo respecto a su salud y a cómo va llevando su vida.

― Si estoy así de deprimido, en primer lugar es su culpa, saben perfectamente él motivo por el cual Sakura fue de mi vida. En segundo lugar porque aún no he podido dar con su paradero. Así que, por favor no quiero que se metan en mi vida. Estoy bastante grandecito como para saber manejar mi vida. No necesito que me recuerden mis desdichas ―les respondió bastante molesto.

― Hijo, no es necesario que te molestes, tu madre te lo dice porque se preocupa por ti. Estamos muy preocupados por tu salud, si sigues así tampoco podrás encontrarla. Nosotros también estamos intentando ayudarte a buscarla, queremos pedirle disculpas por haberla tratado de esa manera, no solo por la manera en la que la tratamos, sino que también para explicarle que fue nuestra culpa lo que sucedió. Pero tienes que entender, teníamos miedo, pensábamos que no era una mujer digna de ti. Debes entender, nunca llegamos a pensar que se iría de esa manera, creíamos que sería igual a las demás mujeres, una caza fortunas en busca de marido adinerado para que la mantuviera ―le dice Hien.

― Pues es muy tarde, ahora ella no está. No tienen porque meterse en la vida de los demás, o era lo que ustedes creían, era una mujer excepcional, ni siquiera sabía cuánto dinero tenía yo. Nunca le dije sobre mi estatus social, desde el momento en que la conocí me di cuenta que ella no era una mujer interesada, era cariñosa, humilde, tierna, amable, pero alguien interesada. Saben, se me quito el apetito. Buenas noches ―termina de decir Shaoran, que se levanta de la mesa muy molesto.

― Pero, hijo…

Ieran llama a su hijo, pero su esposo le hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza, sabe que es inútil hablar con él cuando se ha enojado. Además aún tenían la esperanza de encontrar a la joven. No perdían la fe de que ella pudiera ser encontrada, de que volviera con su hijo. Estaban dispuestos a humillarse para pedir perdón, para que ella se quedara con su hijo.

Ahora que sabían que la joven no era como ellos suponían, se sentían con el deber de buscarla para arreglar lo que hicieron con ella. Habían llamado al detective Hina para que les comentara sobre la joven, pero él les dio la misma respuesta que antes.

Aun no daban con el paradero de la señorita Kinomoto, al parecer ella cancelo en efectivo su pasaje así que de esa forma era muy difícil rastrear su paradero. Tenían un presentimiento, en el fondo de su corazón sabían que algo pasaría, esperaban que fuera bueno para su hijo, deseaban de todo corazón encontrar a la joven Sakura, era la única forma de devolverle la felicidad a su hijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Una semana después, en Tokio:**

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, estuvo con su hijo en todos los exámenes que le practicaron, fue un momento muy duro para ella, ver cómo era pinchado, su hijo, fue uno de los momentos más difíciles y duros que le había tocado afrontar. Los más difíciles fueron la aspiración como también la biopsia de la medula ósea, ver como a su pequeño hijo le insertaban una aguja hueca en el hueso de la cadera, fue doloroso.

Tuvo que ver, como su hijo lloraba, para que le pusieran anestesia en la zona donde le harían la aspiración de la medula ósea. Cuando lo pincharon, fue como si a ella le estuvieran insertando la aguja, no sabía de dónde sacaría las fuerzas necesarias para ver a su hijo siendo pinchado, inyectado, etc. Muchas veces se preguntaba, como lo hacían las otras madres, como soportaban esto. No sabía de donde tendría que sacar las fuerzas necesarias para sonreírle a su hijo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que saldrían de esta.

Ahora solo tenían que llevarle a la Dra. Mizuki lo exámenes practicados, ver donde tendrían que comenzar a trabajar y rezar porque funcionara el tratamiento. Entraron a la consulta de la doctora Mizuki y allí ella les confirmo que efectivamente Tian padecía de LLA.

Se sentía afortunada, ya que en el momento de realizarle todos los exámenes a su hijo, su familia estaba con ella haciéndole compañía. Sus padres la acompañaban, le habían pedido perdón por no haberla apoyado cuando más los necesitaba, ahora que sabían realmente lo sucedido no querían dejarla sola en un momento tan difícil.

Los padres de Sakura decidieron quedarse afuera de la consulta para esperar, mientras su hija estaba adentro con el pequeño Tian mostrando sus exámenes. Ahora que habían visto como estaba, notaban los cambios del pequeño, ya que su piel no tenía el color sonrosado y saludable de un pequeño de cuatro años, incluso lo notaban más delgado.

En la consulta la Dra. Mizuki le confirmaba la enfermedad, ahora debían hablar sobre los tratamientos que Tian debería seguir.

― Sakura, como sabes Tian tiene LLA infantil, como él ha estado sin tratamiento, esta enfermedad se propaga rápidamente por su cuerpo, hemos descubierto que esta enfermedad ha atacado tejido corporal por eso es necesario que internemos inmediatamente a Tian para comenzar con el tratamiento.

― Oh, Dios, ¿Tan mal esta? ―pregunta Sakura.

― Esto pasa porque no está en tratamiento, ya sabes que estas células se diseminan rápidamente por su sangre y médula ósea ―le dijo la Dra. Mizuki―. Esto hace que sus células sanas no tengan espacio en su sangre.

― Entiendo, pero me preocupa lo que me dice.

― Lo sé, pero en este tipo de enfermedades es común que se vayan diseminando a otras partes del cuerpo. Como por ejemplo; entro al sistema linfático, nos dimos cuenta porque al tocar la zona de las axilas y el cuello notamos que tiene unas protuberancias eso quiere decir que los ganglios están inflamados a causa de que los glóbulos blancos intentan luchar contra las células cancerígenas. Ese es otro síntoma que seguramente tu no notaste Sakura. Pero no te preocupes no es necesario que te empieces a culpar porque estas cosas pasan.

― Lo entiendo, pero estoy asustada, no sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer. Necesito saber cuánto tiempo estará él internado. También quiero saber si será muy doloroso el tratamiento para mi hijo. Tengo tantas dudas, como también miedo, no quiero perderlo ―responde abatida.

― No te preocupes, Tian va a estar bien. El tratamiento en sí, no es doloroso solo la parte en la que tendrá que ser pinchado. Además él va a contar con ayuda especializada, en el ala de oncología no dejamos nada de lado, contamos con especialistas de primer nivel, también con un psicólogo que lo ayudara a sobre llevar esta enfermedad, como también ayuda psicológica para la familia. Solo tienes que tener fe, Tian responderá muy bien al tratamiento. Empezaremos con la terapia de inducción que es la primera fase del tratamiento. La meta es eliminar las células leucémicas de la sangre y la médula ósea. Esto nos lleva a una remisión de la leucemia.

― Bien, lo entiendo. Lo van a ingresar ahora ¿Cierto?

― Sí, pero tienes que venir con él para que no se asuste. Todo va estar bien, no le pasara nada, estará en buenas manos.

Proceden a llevarse a Tian en una camilla a la zona de pediatría donde están los niños con cáncer. Allí Sakura debe ingresar todos los datos del pequeño Tian, mientras a su hijo lo preparan para qué pase sus días, le ponen una intravenosa, suero, y demás cosas. Por suerte para él su mamá le llevo su pijama para que utilice mientras este allí, más adelante le llevara el resto de sus pijamas para que se pueda ir cambiando.

Cuando Sakura termina de llenar todo el papeleo, va donde su hijo que la espera un poco asustado.

― Mami, no me quiero quedar aquí solito ―le dice Tian, muy asustado.

― Amor ―le responde Sakura, sacando toda la fuerza posible para no llorar―. No te preocupes porque solo será esta noche, además los abuelitos también vinieron y me dijeron que te van a venir a visitar todos los días. El tío Touya va a aprovechar de pasar a visitarte también porque trabaja en este hospital. Lo estuvimos conversando, así que algunas noches, él se quedará a cuidarte, para que no te sientas solo si mí.

― En serio van a venir todos. ¿Me pometes que no me dejaras solito? ―pregunta Tian.

― Claro mi vida, es más, es una promesa de la garrita ―le dice Sakura levantando su meñique para que Tian lo una con el de ella―. Eres la luz de mi vida, como te voy a abandonar. Mañana vendré temprano porque empezaras con la quimioterapia para que te sanes luego y puedas volver conmigo a casa. Así que me tienes que prometer que te vas a poner bien para que vuelvas conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?

― Si mami, lo prometo.

Al día siguiente empiezan el tratamiento de Tian, la quimioterapia se puede tomar en forma oral, o puede administrarse en el cuerpo por medio de una aguja en una vena (inyección intravenosa) o músculo. La quimioterapia se considera un tratamiento sistémico ya que el medicamento se introduce al torrente sanguíneo, viaja a través del cuerpo y puede eliminar células cancerosas por todo el cuerpo.

**Continuara...**

**N/A:** Bueno les traje lo prometido, espero lo disfruten. Los otros pronto los actualizaré, así que paciencia ;) ya saben donde encontrarme, deje el link de mi Facebook en mi perfil ;)

Besos Silia ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**1-Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clam. La historia es de mi completa autoría, por eso no permito su reproducción en ningún otro lado sin mi consentimiento, si llegan a ver esta historia o las otras por favor tengan la bondad de avisarme.**

**2- Los personajes de Ariel Amamiya, Tian y los demás niños no son míos, son de propiedad de mi amiga Mía Liebheart, que amablemente me ha dejado usarlos en mi historia.**

**3- Esta historia va dedicada para todas las personas que han tenido un familiar, amigo, novio, pareja, etc., que este pasando por esta enfermedad. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, no importa lo duras que sean las pruebas, jamás debemos rendirnos ;)**

**4- Después de varias semanas, les dejo otro capítulo editado, espero lo disfruten y para cualquier cosa me pueden contactar con un PM o en mi perfil de Facebook ;)**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**6 MESES DESPUÉS:**

El tratamiento de Tian funciono bien, los primeros 3 meses pero después no hubo avances. Tuvieron que usar además de la quimioterapia, la radioterapia que consiste en utilizar rayos X de alta energía u otros tipos de radiación para destruir las células cancerosas e impedir que crezcan y se diseminaran al cerebro como también a la médula ósea.

Hay dos tipos de radioterapia. La radioterapia externa utiliza una máquina fuera del cuerpo que envía radiación al cáncer. La radioterapia interna utiliza una sustancia radioactiva sellada en agujas, semillas, cables o catéteres que se colocan directamente en el cáncer o cerca del mismo.

Se puede aplicar radioterapia externa en el tratamiento de niños con LLA, que se ha diseminado o se podría diseminar al cerebro o columna vertebral. Cuando se utiliza de esta forma, se llama terapia santuario del sistema nervioso central (SNC) o profilaxis del SNC.

Para Sakura el saber que su hijo no estaba respondiendo bien al tratamiento la tenía muy mal. No sabía cómo poder ayudar a su bebe. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar el resultado de compatibilidad con su hijo para donarle parte de su médula ósea. Cada día que pasaba en el hospital, la tenía completamente destruida, ver como su hijo se deterioraba, con cada día que pasaba, hacía que su corazón se estrujara de dolor.

Siempre soñó con ver a su hijo correr como los demás, verlo bien. Ahora que su pequeño hijo estaba enfermo lo único que deseaba era poder salvarlo. Tenía que reunirse con la Dra. Kaho y el Dr. Ariel Amamiya, eran los doctores que estaban llevando adelante el tratamiento del pequeño Tian.

El Dr. Ariel Amamiya era un joven cirujano pediatra, su edad rondaba cerca de los 30, alto, medía un metro ochenta y cinco, de ojos azules, su pelo de color rubio corto, le daban un aire de juventud y amabilidad. Los niños del área de pediatría lo querían mucho, ya que él siempre que podía iba allí a leerles algún cuento o pasaba a saludarlos para ver como seguían.

Ambos esperaban a Sakura para mostrarle el resultado de los exámenes que se le habían practicado a ella y a su familia para saber quién era compatible con el pequeño Tian. Al verla se pusieron de pie para saludarla.

― Buenos días, siento mucho la tardanza pero estaba con Tian leyéndole una historia, se encontraba un poco aburrido ―les dijo Sakura al llegar con los doctores.

― No te preocupes Sakura, nosotros lo entendemos ―responde la Dra. Kaho.

― Tenemos los resultados de los exámenes, no son buenas noticias para ti. Los resultados han salido negativos, ni tú ni Touya ni tus padres son compatibles con Tian. Lo sentimos, vamos a tener que buscar un donante a menos que… ―responde Ariel

― ¿A menos que cosa?, dime Ariel, llevan suficiente tiempo conociéndome como para tener la confianza de decirme lo que pasa.

― Bueno, todavía hay una posibilidad, sin que sea necesario, poner a Tian en lista de espera para un donante de médula ósea ―responde Kaho algo dubitativa―. Podrías ponerte en contacto con el lado paterno de Tian, probablemente su padre sea compatible, recuerda que él no solo posee un cincuenta por ciento de tus genes, sino que también tiene el otro cincuenta por ciento de los genes de su padre. Sería la mejor opción para él, sé que no te gusta hablar de ese tema, pero es importante que él esté presente en este asunto. Debes pedirle su ayuda.

― Yo no quiero su ayuda, puedo valérmelas por mi misma con mi hijo ―responde Sakura en un tono seco.

― ¡Por Dios Sakura, no seas testaruda y orgullosa! ¡Tú hijo necesita el trasplante de médula ósea, es la única forma que el pueda salir adelante. El cáncer se ha diseminado por varias partes del cuerpo. Tiene suerte que no le haya hecho metástasis y que se estén formando tumores, sino estaríamos perdidos! ¡Sabes perfectamente bien, como nosotros, que él no está respondiendo bien a los tratamientos. Entiende, es una niño pequeño no podemos administrarle tantos medicamentos sin dañar el hígado o afectar otra parte del cuerpo es necesario que se le realice un trasplante de médula ósea! ―responde un molesto Ariel.

― Yo…soy capaz de ir al mismo infierno por mi hijo, eso no lo duden. Soy capaz de cualquier cosa por mi hijo ―responde una alterada Sakura―. Bien, si es necesario tener que contactarme con él, pedir de su ayuda, tener que verlo presente en la vida de mi hijo, lo haré, pero solo porque Tian lo necesita, nada más ―termina zanjando Sakura.

Después de estas declaraciones por parte de Sakura, terminan de examinar lo que van a necesitar para Tian. No solo deben esperar que el padre de Tian sea compatible con él, sino que también van a tener que buscar en la base de datos si hay algún donante compatible con él pequeño. Necesitan cubrir todas las bases para poder salvarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de tener que tomar la decisión más difícil que ha podido tomar, decidió ir a ver como estaba su hijo. Por suerte para el pequeño Tian, había más pequeños niños allí con él. Así no se sentía tan solo y deprimido. Ha adelgazado notablemente, su dieta se ha vuelto orgánica y saludable, siempre controlada, además que no es mucho lo que come, ya que la enfermedad le ha ido quitando progresivamente el apetito.

También perdió todo su cabello, ahora estaba completamente pelado. Él pobre no soportaba estar allí encerrado, era igual que su padre en ese sentido, a ambos les gustaba estar al aire libre disfrutando de un hermoso día de sol.

Al llegar, nota que los demás pequeños también la esperan para que les cuente alguna historia. Los pobres suelen estar tan aburridos, ya que no pueden jugar como antes, ni salir sin que se complique su salud. Hay niños pequeños desde los 2 años de edad hasta los 6 años.

En la sala hay seis niños, tres hombrecitos y tres mujercitas. Además de Tian, se encuentran Dian y Yuna. Las niñas son Alina, Lina Y Mina. Muchas veces la ponían en apuros, ya que, para su desgracia, son niños muy despiertos, vivaces e inteligentes, cada vez que les contaba una historia saltaba alguno a preguntarle cosas que eran difíciles de explicar para niños pequeños.

El día de hoy, le tocaba la historia de dos hermanos que fueron abandonados. En ella se hablaba de cómo supieron que no eran hijos del pescador, que los había rescatado con un año de diferencia a los dos, donde decidieron ir en busca del loro de la verdad para descubrir quienes eran sus padres. En la historia estos dos niños que eran un hombrecito y una mujercita, pasan por muchas pruebas hasta llegar a la verdad donde se enteran que ellos eran los príncipes del reino.

Luego de terminar de narrar su historia, los niños empezaron con sus preguntas, sobre todo, la clásica pregunta: ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

― Tía Sakura, ¿Qué es nera?

― Nuera, es como le dice la mamá de tu papá a tu madre. Los abuelos maternos le dicen a sus papas yerno, es una manera cariñosa de dirigirse a sus padres ―responde Sakura.

― ¡Ah! ―exclaman todos―. Ahora entendemos, y ¿De dónde vienen los bebes?

― Eh… pues… los bebés vienen… bueno cuando sus padres se quieren tanto y desean tener una familia más grande ellos encargan un bebé a la cigüeña, ella después de nueve meses los trae a ustedes. Pero cuando ustedes sean mayores lo van a entender mejor ―responde una nerviosa Sakura, queriendo salir rápidamente del tema.

― Bueno niños, no estén molestando a la tía Sakura ―les dice Ariel.

― ¡Tío Ariel! ―exclaman todos emocionados―. ¿Qué nos vas a contar hoy? Queremos escuchar una historia sobre los indios esta vez ―piden todos emocionados.

― Está bien, les contare una historia de indios, pero dejemos que la tía Sakura vaya a descansar. Tian tú mamá va a ir a descansar, despídete de ella.

― Adiós mami, nos vemos mañana ―responde Tian.

― Adiós mi vida, mañana nos vemos, descansa y tomate toda tu medicina para que te sanes lo más pronto posible. ¿Está bien? ―pregunta Sakura.

― Ok mami.

Antes de irse Sakura se despide de los demás pequeños, que ya estaban emocionados por escuchar el relato de Ariel. Al salir se topa con sus padres que la estaban esperando. Decide irse con ellos, tendría que comunicarles su viaje a Hong-Kong para buscar al padre de Tian y pedirle su ayuda. Realmente, no quiere ir, pero no le queda de otra, por su hijo tendrá que ir a buscarlo, pero solo por su hijo.

Cuando llegan a su casa, preparan su once-cena. Decide esperar, quiere que se le pase un poco el mal humor antes de decirles a sus padres donde va a viajar.

― Mamá, papá, tengo que comunicarles algo, mañana viajo a Hong-Kong.

― Hija, pero ¿Por qué tienes que viajar?, Tian te necesita. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que ir a hacer allá? ―pregunta una preocupada Nadeshiko.

― Mamá, no quiero ir, pero tengo que hacerlo. Voy porque tengo que hablar con el padre de Tian. Ninguno de nosotros salió compatible, tal vez haya una posibilidad de que él sí sea compatible con Tian. Saben que soy capaz de cualquier cosa por mi hijo, si para salvarlo tengo que ir a buscarlo, pues lo haré. No voy a buscarlo para estar juntos, Dios saben que no puedo ni hablar de él sin sentir coraje, que mejor lo dejo para cuando lo vea. Solo hago esto por mi hijo ―responde Sakura intentando contener su genio.

― Hija tú nunca nos dijiste que sucedió con ese hombre, solo volviste triste y luego nos enteramos de tu embarazo ―comentó Nadeshiko.

― Es una larga historia, de la cual no tengo deseos de hablar ahora, solo quiero prepararme mentalmente para encontrarme con él ―respondió Sakura.

― Hija ―le suplicó Fujitaka―. Aún tienes tiempo de decirnos que sucedió. Es por tu bien.

― Esta bien ―terminó cediendo―. Les voy a contar como conocí al padre de Tian. Lo conocí por casualidad en Hong-Kong, iba tan despistada que choque con alguien en el camino, al levantar mi vista, me fije que tenía al hombre más apuesto que hubiera conocido jamás. Tiempo después, él logro encontrarme y me invito a salir. Después de eso, empezamos a salir juntos muchas veces más hasta que un día me pregunto si quería ser su novia ―habla con amargura en su voz―. Acepte encantada, estaba muy enamorada en esa época, lo que nunca llegue a imaginar, los problemas que darían sus padres, ellos nunca me quisieron con su hijo, era demasiado notorio su desagrado conmigo. A los 3 meses de estar saliendo juntos, él me presento a sus padres, allí me entere que él tenía dinero, yo no sabía, ni siquiera lo llegue a intuir, ya que él es un hombre muy sencillo, sobre todo en su forma de actuar. Sus padres al conocerme, empezaron a hacerme la vida imposible, ya que según ellos yo no servía como esposa para él, que solo estaba interesada en su dinero, su posición social y esas cosas. Me entregue a él tiempo después de llegar a conocer a sus padres, poco antes de salir de su vida para siempre. Luego de eso, un día sus padres me dijeron que lo debía ir a ver, porque según ellos, él me tenía una sorpresa ―deja escapar una risa irónica―. Vaya sorpresa me tenía. Él estaba en la cama con otra mujer. Cuando se dio cuenta, fue tarde porque salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Tome todas mis cosas, me regrese a Tokio, no podía seguir allí, tampoco quería escuchar sus escusas baratas, lo único que quería hacer era irme lejos. Bueno luego de eso, como ustedes saben me entere de mi embarazo y aquí estamos.

― Hija ―murmura Nadeshiko, tomándola de las manos―. Lo siento, no sabíamos lo que había sucedido. Si llego a conocer a ese desgraciado, ten por seguro que le parto la cara. Nunca me imagine que las cosas hubieran sucedido de esa manera. Tienes todo nuestro apoyo, sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, espero que eso te haga feliz.

― No se preocupen, ya estoy bien. Tengo que ser fuerte por mi hijo, es lo único que importa ahora.

Luego de esa confesión, Sakura va a arreglar una pequeña maleta con sus cosas para viajar. En la soledad de su habitación, puede dejar salir todo lo que tiene guardado en lo profundo de su corazón. Tener que afrontar que su hijo este enfermo, recordar un pasado que la hizo sufrir mucho, hacen que las lagrimas tanto tiempo reprimidas salgan como un torrente, la angustia, la pena, el dolor, todo se confabula para que llore hasta no poder más.

Luego de tanto llorar, logra quedarse dormida en su cama con la ropa puesta, toda esa preocupación, además de recordar a quien amo, le hace caer profundamente dormida. Al día siguiente, necesitaría de todas sus energías, porque por primera vez después de casi 5 años sin verlo, le tocaría estar frente a frente con Shaoran Li.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, Sakura se levanto con más energía de lo usual. Al parecer, el haber llorado por la enfermedad de su hijo, la infidelidad de Shaoran, lograron quitarle un poco el estrés por el cual estaba pasando. Ese día antes de irse al aeropuerto, pasaría a ver a su hijo, le contaría que tendría que viajar y que los abuelos se harían cargo de él.

Al llegar al hospital saluda a las enfermeras que va encontrando en el camino. Conoce a la mayoría, después de estar tanto tiempo allí, es obvio que terminaría conociendo al personal que trabaja en el hospital central de Tokio. Son personas muy amables, además siempre muestran una sonrisa para quien lo necesite.

Una vez que llego donde estaba su hijo, se dirige inmediatamente a él. Tian al ver a su madre se le ilumina el rostro de felicidad. Ellos comparten un vínculo irrompible, que solo poseen las madres con sus hijos.

Sakura inmediatamente noto como su hijo se alegro de verla, ahora lo único que la molestaba era tener que dejar a su hijo por un par de días mientras solucionaba su problema con Shaoran.

― Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estás el día de hoy? ―pregunta Sakura.

― Bien mami, solo que ayer me costó tomar una de esas pastillas.

― Entiendo mi vida, pero sabes que son para que te sanes lo más pronto posible y así puedas salir del hospital.

― Pero no me gustan las pastillas ―responde Tian, haciéndole pucheros a su madre.

― Lo sé mi cielo, pero son por tu bien. Ahora quiero que me escuches bien porque tengo algo que decirte. Hoy tengo que viajar por unos días porque encontré tal vez una manera de ayudarte. Voy a buscar a alguien importante que te puede ayudar, pero me tienes que prometer que mientras no esté, te vas a portar bien, le harás caso en todo a los abuelos y el tío Touya. También quiero que te tomes toda tú medicina. Voy a llamarte todos los días que no esté acá para saber cómo sigues y antes de que te acuestes a dormir para contarte un cuento, ¿De acuerdo?

― Ok mami, pero ¿Por qué te tienes que ir?, ¿No te puedes quedar conmigo? ―pregunta triste Tian.

― Lo siento mi cielo, pero tengo que ir a buscar a alguien que te puede ayudar, solo van a ser algunos días nada más.

― Está bien ―responde Tian―. Pero me llamas todos los días, también quiero que me cuentes antes de dormir un cuento. ¿Vale?

― Vale. No te preocupes que te voy a llamar todos los días, también voy a hablar con los abuelos para saber cómo te portas y también como vas con el tratamiento. Así que espero que te portes como el niño bueno y educado que conozco.

― Si mami, me voy a portar bien.

― Bueno, ya me tengo que ir al aeropuerto, nos vemos en unos días mi cielo. Espero que te portes bien ―se despide abrazando fuertemente a Tian―. Adiós, te quiero mucho Tian, ten siempre presente eso ―antes de soltarlo, toma el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos―. Ahora, dame un beso muy, pero muy grande, para llevarlo conmigo.

― Sí mami ―responde Tian, dándole un beso muy fuerte y sonoro en la mejilla―. Adiós mami, nos vemos pronto, yo también te quiero mucho.

Luego de esa despedida con su hijo, se dirigió al aeropuerto de Tokio para subir al avión con rumbo a Hong-Kong. No sabía con lo que se tendría que enfrentar pero estaba segura de una sola cosa. _Por su hijo haría cualquier cosa, incluso ir a ver a quién la traiciono__._

**Continuara...**

**N/A:**

Bueno acá vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo editado de esta historia, como les he dicho demoraré en ir subiendo los capítulos porque a veces tengo que cambiar cosas que no quisiera pero que son errores que no puedo dejar allí. Las otras historias prometo actualizarlas cuando pueda, realmente Encontrada es la que más problemas me da, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo para avanzar en el capítulo :D

**PD: **Si desean contactarme pueden ir al link de mi perfil de fanfiction donde encontrarán mi facebook, allí me pueden agregar y si desean me hablan ;) no sean tímid s, que no muerdo ;)

Besos SiliaMili :D


	4. Chapter 4

**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. La historia es de mi completa autoría.**

**2- No permito que mis historias sean copiadas, adaptadas o cualquier cosa sin mi consentimiento. He registrado mis historias en Safe Creative, así que con más razón no deben copiarlas ni nada sin mi autorización.**

**3- Okey, se que quieren mi cabeza en una bandeja, pero he estado demasiado ocupada y con mis musas totalmente fuera de mi control porque están en huelga. Ahora las tengo amarradas y trabajando a todo dar XD**

* * *

Mientras iba en él a avión, recordaba la traición de Shaoran, su primera reacción al verlo en la cama con otra mujer fue salir corriendo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la pensión donde tenía sus cosas. Arreglo sus maletas en tiempo record y salió con dirección al aeropuerto.

Recordaba cómo se sintió durante todo el vuelo, no podía dejar de llorar, varias veces se tuvo que levantar de su asiento para poder ir al baño y que los demás pasajeros no le preguntaran que le pasaba. Al llegar al aeropuerto de Tokio se encontró con su hermano que la estaba esperando, por suerte se le ocurrió llamarlo antes de salir del aeropuerto para que la vaya a buscar.

Su hermano siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudarla, siempre fue tan cariñoso y sobreprotector con ella, era por eso que ella confiaba tanto en Touya. Él siempre la apoyaría pase lo que pase. Tenía al mejor hermano del mundo, por eso estaba muy agradecida.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era ir a buscar a Shaoran para contarle la verdad, tendría que integrarlo en la vida de su hijo y de ella aunque no quisiera. El avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Hong-Kong, ya tenía sus nervios a flor de piel. No sabía cómo estaría él, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no lo había visto.

Cuando salió del aeropuerto tomo un taxi con dirección hacia el hotel Flor de Loto. Era uno de esos nuevos hoteles que había en la zona de Hong-Kong, además de ser un hotel nuevo su estilo era clásico y tranquilo. Logro registrarse en la recepción, el botones la ayudo con su equipaje. La llevo hasta la habitación 340.

Allí el botones dejo sus cosas en la entrada, ella le dio su propina, se instalo para poder descansar. Inmediatamente marco el número de teléfono de su mamá para poder hablar con ella y preguntar sobre Tian. Nunca se había separado de él por tanto tiempo, sufría si no podía estar cerca de él. Al tercer timbre su madre le contesto el teléfono.

― Hola, mamá, ¿Cómo están por allá?, ¿Cómo está Tian?, ¿Le ha pasado algo, está respondiendo bien al tratamiento? ―preguntó Sakura, un poco apresurada.

― Hola, hija ―responde con calma Nadeshiko, dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios, le habla con calma―. Por Dios hija, no hagas tantas preguntas de una sola vez. Respondiendo tu primera pregunta, estamos todos bien, Tian se está portando bien, con el tratamiento sigue igual. Querida no te desesperes, solo han pasado unas horas, no días, toma las cosas con calma, si pasa algo, ten por seguro que te llamaremos de inmediato, así que mantén la calma.

― Mamá ―suspira Sakura―. Tú sabes que nunca me he separado por tanto tiempo de mi hijo, además en las condiciones en las que se encuentra ahora no debería dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo.

― Lo entiendo pero solo han sido unas horas, supongo que por allá estará oscureciendo ¿Cierto?

― Si acá falta poco para que anochezca. Me podrías pasar con mi hijo, quiero saber cómo está y hablar con él. Lo extraño mucho.

― Bueno, aquí te lo paso. Tian tu mamá quiere hablar contigo.

― Hola, mami. Te extraño, quiero que vuelvas, no quiero estar solito aquí.

Al escuchar esas palabras, siente como su corazón se estruja por el dolor de tener que estar lejos de él.

― Tian, cariño no llores, pronto voy a volver, incluso te voy a llevar una sorpresa. No llores mi vida, yo también te extraño mucho, pero es necesario que viajara para poder encontrarte una cura. ¿Sabes?, por acá hay muchas cosas interesantes. Viaje en avión fue muy divertido…

Así, Sakura siguió con su relato para su hijo. Sabía que de esa manera, Tian no se sentiría tan solo, no quería que él llorara por no tenerla cerca, pero necesitaba hacer ese viaje. Al terminar la conversación con su hijo, decide dormir para enfrentarse al día siguiente a su peor tormento.

Al despertar, se sintió como si una manada de elefantes la hubiera aplastado. Pidió servicio a la habitación mientras ella se bañaba. Cuando estuvo lista tocaron a la puerta, el desayuno estuvo delicioso, aunque solo comió un poco, el tener que recordar que se tendría que encontrar con él, le quito el apetito. Al salir del hotel llamo un taxi y le dio la dirección del la mansión Li.

Una vez que llego allí, se quedo un rato admirando lo bella que era esa casa. Se armo de todo el valor que le fue posible para realizar la tarea por la cual venía. Toco el timbre de las puertas de entrada.

― Buenos días, ¿Qué desea? ―le preguntan desde el interfono.

― Buenos días, quisiera hablar con el señor Shaoran Li.

― ¿De parte de quién?

― De parte…―inhala antes de responder―. De la señorita Sakura Kinomoto por favor.

― Espere un momento, por favor.

Mientras tanto Shaoran estaba tomando desayuno con sus padres en el comedor de la mansión. Todos en silencio comían, hasta que su fiel mayordomo Wei les informa que hay un visitante que desea hablar con él.

― Señorito Shaoran, hay alguien en la entrada que desea hablar con usted.

― ¿Quién es Wei?

― Una señorita… ―vacila antes de responder―. Dice que es la señorita Sakura Kinomoto.

― ¿Qué dijiste Wei? ―pregunta con perplejidad Shaoran―. ¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices?, no puede ser ella ―exclama sorprendido, inmediatamente le da órdenes a Wei―. Hazla pasar de inmediato.

― Como usted diga señorito ―responde haciendo una reverencia, antes de salir del comedor, para ir en dirección del hall de la mansión.

En la entrada, Sakura escucha que la han dejado pasar, ahí es cuando nota que las puertas de la mansión se están abriendo para que entre. Antes de entrar, inhala y luego deja salir el aire, hace esto varias veces para darse valor. Mientras va caminando se va repitiendo cual es el propósito de su visita, se lo va repitiendo como un mantra.

Una vez que llega a la casa es recibida por el fiel Wei. Se ve como hace 5 años atrás, tal vez un poco más mayor, pero aun así muestra esa sonrisa tan gentil que le dio cuando los visito por primera vez.

― Buenos días señorita Sakura ―habla Wei, con una sonrisa―. Tanto tiempo sin verla.

― Buenos días Wei ―responde, devolviéndole la sonrisa―. Lo mismo digo. Sabes que no tienes que decirme señorita, me puedes llamar por mi nombre ―lo reprende―. Extrañaba verte querido Wei.

― Yo igual la extrañe señorita Sakura. La esperan en el living.

― Gracias, pero yo solo necesito hablar a solas con Shaoran.

― Entiendo, pero creo que debería pasar a saludarlos. Ellos han cambiado mucho.

― Eso no importa ya Wei, tengo cosas más importantes que tratar, demasiado tarde llega el cambio por parte de ellos. Necesito hablar con Shaoran a solas, es importante.

― Está bien, pero creo que debería decírselo usted.

― Bien ―suspira―. No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa.

Wei la condujo hasta llegar al living de la casa, allí se encontraban todos sentados esperando verla. Hien y Ieran estaba sentados juntos esperando con miradas ansiosas, era tan extraño para ella verlos de esa manera, porque cuando los conoció, no quisieron saber nada de ella.

Al desviar la vista en dirección al sillón, donde se encontraba sentado Shaoran, se dio cuenta, que él seguía siendo el hombre más apuesto que había conocido. Si no fuera porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía ver nítidamente el momento en el cual lo encontró en la cama con otra mujer, se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos. Pero eso jamás volvería a suceder, él mato ese sentimiento.

Shaoran se puso de pie al verla. No sabía qué hacer o como actuar, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, estaba seguro que por su mirada indiferente y distante, ella no estaba allí por placer o por recordar viejos tiempos.

**SHAORAN POV:**

Ella realmente está aquí, se ve hermosa, más que cuando la conocí. Me da la impresión que sus curvas se han acentuado, sus labios ven igual de apetitosos como hace cinco años. Su pelo está más largo, pero noto un gesto de preocupación en su rostro. Puedo notar que algo la debe tener preocupada porque hay unas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Aunque se haya puesto maquillaje, yo siempre notare alguna diferencia en ella.

― Buenos días Sakura ―habla Shaoran, intentando calmar sus emociones y que su corazón deje de latir tan rápidamente―. Tanto tiempo sin verte. Espero que tu viaje haya sido placentero.

― Buenos días ―responde lo más calmada, intentando que su voz no contenga ningún tipo de emoción―. Es cierto, mucho tiempo sin vernos ―concuerda con serenidad, dejando escapar una sonrisa cortés―. El viaje estuvo bien, gracias por preguntar, llegue ayer. Necesito hablar contigo Shaoran, a solas por favor, esto no es una visita de cortesía. Siento si suena muy impertinente pero es urgente que hablemos.

― Está bien ―responde él dubitativamente―. Pasemos entonces al despacho, allí tendremos más privacidad para hablar.

― Bueno ―se dirige hacia la pareja mayor―. Fue grato verlos señor y señora Li ―habla con cortesía―. Con su permiso.

Sakura junto con Shaoran se dirigen al despacho de él mientras que los señores Li y Wei se quedan algo sorprendidos en el living. Nunca pensaron verla actuar de esa manera tan indiferente, esa seriedad que traía consigo no concordaba con la jovencita que ellos habían conocido, parecía que el paso del tiempo había hecho mella en ella, como si hubiera tenido que madurar de golpe.

Esperaban de corazón que las cosas entre su hijo y la joven Sakura se pudieran solucionar, aunque al ver la actitud tan seria de la joven hacia ellos las cosas se veían bastante difíciles. De inmediato se sintieron intrigados por el motivo de la visita de Sakura, esperaban saber pronto el motivo de tal visita.

Mientras en el despacho de Shaoran ambos se encontraban sentados frente a frente, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

― Bueno Sakura, ahora que estamos solos, me gustaría saber, a que se debe tu visita ―pregunta Shaoran.

― Es un tema difícil de tratar ―respondió Sakura, buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar―. Hay algo que debo decirte y creo que cuando sepas lo más probable es que te asustes.

― No entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que debo saber? ―preguntó preocupado, inmediatamente añadió―. Si es por lo que paso hace cinco años, quisiera explicarte como fueron las cosas, nunca tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo, desapareciste sin dejar una nota ―terminó de decir Shaoran con pesadumbre.

― Eso ya no importa Shaoran, forma parte del pasado, uno que no tengo interés de recordar ―responde Sakura, con el rostro tenso―. La razón por la que estoy hoy aquí, es esta ―explica sacando de su bolso una fotografía―. Este es mi hijo, Tian, tiene 4 años y es tú hijo también.

Le entrego la foto donde salía ella con Tian, ambos mostraban una hermosa sonrisa. En la foto se apreciaba a Sakura cargando a su hijo en brazos mientras Tian tenía su cabecita apoyada en el hombro de su mamá. Era una imagen muy tierna de ambos.

Shaoran se quedo sin palabras, tenía un hijo. Un hijo con la mujer que amaba, miles de emociones se agolparon en su interior, muchos sentimientos encontrados, se sentía eufórico de felicidad por tener un hijo, pero también dolido, por no haber estado presente en el nacimiento de su hijo, en los primeros pasos, las primeras palabras. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, tenía un hijo, al cual no conocía, pero desde el momento en el que supo de su existencia, sentía un lazo, algo que jamás podría ser roto, tenía alguien más para amar. Lo único triste de todo, era saber que Sakura todo este tiempo se lo oculto, debía de odiarlo mucho para haberle negado la existencia de su hijo.

**SHAORAN POV:**

No puede ser, tengo un hijo. Tengo un hijo, del cual no sé nada, Sakura me negó ese derecho, no lo puedo creer, ella me oculto a mi propio hijo, un hijo de ambos. Tenía derecho de saber de su existencia. Me he perdido tanto tiempo con él, cosas importantes en estos momentos que no pienso permitir que ella me prive de pasar tiempo con mi hijo, no me interesa si ella no está de acuerdo en que forme parte de su vida. Perdió esa posibilidad al contarme de su existencia, aunque se parece a ella, tiene sus hermosos ojos, también puedo ver algo de mí en él. Dios es increíble, ¡Soy padre!

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te enteraste? ―pregunto con reproche―. ¿Por qué has esperado tanto tiempo para hablarme sobre él? No puedo creer que me hayas privado de él por 5 años.

― Es cierto, te aleje ―respondió con calma―. Pero tienes que recordar que, en esos momentos estaba dolida, me sentía traicionada y no te quería ver. No quería que estuvieras alrededor, no quería tenerte cerca, recordar cómo me traicionaste, no lo hubiera podido soportar.

― Si, pero no tenías derecho a alejarme de él ―responde alzando la voz―. ¡Soy su padre por Dios santo! acaso no sabes que él me necesitaría, que yo tenía todo el derecho de saber la verdad.

― Si sé, por eso ahora te lo estoy contando ―hablaba con una calma que no sentía, aparentando frialdad, aunque su interior bullía por las diferentes emociones que intentaba mantener guardadas―. Por eso vine a verte, estoy aquí hoy para que sepas de su existencia.

― Espero que lo hayas traído contigo porque quiero verlo, sino nos vamos juntos pero quiero conocerlo ―responde con autoridad en su voz, como intentando hacerla reaccionar―. No dejare que me alejes de él, no ahora que se dé su existencia.

― Tian no vino conmigo, esa es la razón por la cual estoy hoy aquí ―responde Sakura, con un deje de preocupación en su voz―. Tian está hospitalizado hace 6 meses porque tiene leucemia, necesito que tú te hagas un examen para saber si eres compatible con él y si le puedes donar tu médula ósea ―dijo con voz trémula―. Por favor, vengo aquí a suplicar, te suplico que me ayudes para salvar a nuestro hijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SHAORAN POV:**

No puedo creer que ahora que sé que tengo un hijo lo vaya a perder. Dios, porque me pasa esto a mí. Si ella no me hubiera ocultado a Tian por tanto tiempo no sentiría miedo a perderlo, pero en el fondo también tengo miedo de perderla a ella. A pesar de estar molesto con ella por ocultarme a mi hijo también la sigo amando y quiero que ella me perdone.

No sé como lo lograre pero recuperare la familia que debería haber tenido. Tendré que trazar algún plan para recuperar la familia que tengo ahora, no tengo claro como lo hare o cuánto tiempo demorare, solo sé que ella volverá a amarme. Eso es lo que importa.

**SAKURA POV:**

Siento mis nervios a flor de piel, verlo otra vez fue lo peor que he hecho, sigue estando igual de guapo que cuando lo conocí pero ahora ha madurado, ha perdido sus rasgos aniñados. No es que este viejo sino que en su mirada se ve la madurez que entrega la experiencia y los años, que nunca pasan en balde.

Necesito que él me ayude a salvar a mi hijo, pero no lo quiero cerca. Aún lo amo, pero la herida de la traición está presente. Me es difícil mantenerme tranquila, no mostrar mis sentimientos hacia él es algo demasiado difícil, sobre todo porque el recuerdo de lo sucedido en el pasado aun permanece presente en mi mente.

Lo único que tengo que tener presente es a mi hijo, por el soy capaz de ir al mismo infierno para salvarlo, si tengo que hacer un trato con Shaoran, si el precio para salvar a Tian es tenerlo en nuestras vidas como una constante, pues estoy dispuesta a pagarlo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**N/A: **Se que quieren mi cabeza, probablemente me han olvidado pero yo no he olvidado mis historias XD Sorry, estaré actualizando esta semana porque mis musas están amarradas y trabajando a toda maquina. Les cuento que ahora también me encuentran en Wattpad, Sofista07 es mi nick ;) Así que pueden darse una vuelta por allí. Ya saben todas o casi todas mis redes sociales para que me contacten, Facebook, Wattpad, y pagina de Facebook XD

Besos Silia ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. La historia es de mi completa autoría.**

**2- No permito que mis historias sean copiadas, adaptadas o cualquier cosa sin mi consentimiento. He registrado mis historias en Safe Creative, así que con más razón no deben copiarlas ni nada sin mi autorización.**

**3- LEAN LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA, POR FAVOR HÁGANLO, YA ME DI CUENTA QUE NO LO HACEN, ASÍ QUE TAL VEZ SI LO GRITO DE ESTA MANERA ME ESCUCHEN ESTA VEZ. LAS ACLARACIONES ABAJO XP**

* * *

― Me estás diciendo que mi hijo se puede morir. ¿Acaso no está siendo atendido con los mejores médicos? ―pregunta autoritario Shaoran.

― ¿Qué intentas decir?, ¿Qué no he hecho lo suficiente? ―pregunta de vuelta Sakura, sentándose lo más derecha que puede, intentando contener sus emociones pero fallando irremediablemente― ¡Pues déjame decirte que estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo!, ¡si pudiera le daría mi vida! ―dice con lágrimas en los ojos, embargada totalmente por las emociones― Él está siendo monitoreado por los mejores médicos ―increpa totalmente molesta―. Me desvelo pensando en las maneras de salvar a mí hijo. ¡¿Quién te crees para dudar de lo que hago por él?! Amo a mi hijo, soy capaz de cualquier cosa por él. Tú ni siquiera lo conoces. Yo lo lleve en mi vientre por nueve meses, lo sentía dar sus pataditas, ¡¿Cómo crees que dejaré que muera?! Primero me muero yo antes de que eso pase ―termina de decir.

― Lo siento pero me ocultaste la verdad sobre mi propio hijo ―responde Shaoran, visiblemente afectado por las palabras de Sakura―. ¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora que sé que tengo un hijo pero que se puede morir?

― Sabía que no debí venir, esto es una pérdida de tiempo ―responde Sakura sumamente molesta―. Ahora debería estar con mi hijo no aquí teniendo una discusión tan estúpida. Si quieres recriminarme algo hazlo cuando mi hijo se haya salvado. ¿Vas a ayudar a Tian?

― Nunca dudes de mi ayuda, aun si no fuera mi hijo, lo ayudaría igual. Él no tiene la culpa de mis errores, pero debes entender, nunca llegue a pensar que sería padre, ahora que lo sé, debo lidiar con el hecho de que podría perderlo. ¿Cómo crees que me siento al respecto? ―pregunta emocionado― Tengo demasiadas emociones encontradas, pero sobre todo me siento asustado, no quiero perderlo, aún no lo conozco pero podría y eso es lo que me tiene atemorizado en estos momentos. Así que tendrás que comprender mi brusquedad, pero mi mente está en salvarlo, no en ser cordial.

― Te entiendo, por eso te voy a explicar el procedimiento al cual serás sometido con Tian, se que en el hospital también te lo explicaran pero quiero que lo sepas desde ya por si te arrepientes lo hagas ahora y no delante de Tian.

― No me importa si es doloroso o peligroso, no abandonare a mi hijo en estos momentos en los que más me necesita. Que tú me hayas negado el derecho de conocerlo es muy diferente.

― No empecemos con lo mismo que no nos lleva a ninguna parte ―dice cortante Sakura, ante el tono de reproche usado por Shaoran, decide explicarle como es el procedimiento al cual será sometido―. El trasplante de médula ósea es un tipo de tratamiento donde se reemplaza la médula ósea por una sana. Primero se administran dosis elevadas de quimioterapia con o sin radioterapia para destruir toda la médula ósea del cuerpo. Después se toma la médula sana de otra persona (donante) cuyo tejido es el mismo o muy similar al del paciente. El donante puede ser un gemelo (el donante ideal), un hermano o hermana o alguien que no sea familiar del paciente. Finalmente, la médula sana del donante se administra al paciente por medio de una aguja en una vena, reemplazando así la médula destruida.

― Es un tratamiento difícil y me parece que es bastante doloroso. ¿Tian ya ha tenido que pasar por las otras terapias?

― Si, y no están dando resultado, los doctores me han dicho que temen que el cáncer se disperse por todo el cuerpo de Tian. Ariel que es uno de los doctores de mi hijo, me dijo que teníamos suerte de que aun no se estén formando tumores porque de esa forma sería muy difícil enfrentar el cáncer de Tian.

― ¿Quién es Ariel?, ¿Es el médico que esta a cargo de mi hijo? ―pregunta receloso Shaoran.

― Él los va a operar para hacer el trasplante de médula ósea. Tian está siendo controlado por médicos generales, pediatras, oncólogos, etc.

― Pensé que solo era supervisado solamente por un médico especializado en leucemia.

― No, los niños son supervisados por muchos doctores, tienes que tener presente que son niños pequeños y no pueden ser vistos solamente por un doctor. Muchas veces se presentan problemas hepáticos por la cantidad de medicamentos que se le administran. Se pueden dañar los riñones pero por suerte Tian aun no presenta ninguno de esos síntomas que te nombre.

― Eso es bueno, ¿Cuándo te vas?

― No lo sé, lo más probable es mañana en la mañana porque quiero estar con Tian. Llevo mucho lejos de él y ya se está poniendo intranquilo.

― Bien, te vas conmigo en nuestro avión privado. Antes de que digas algo tienes que saber que voy a hacerme esos exámenes, a la vez quiero darle mi apellido a mi hijo. Ahora que sé que tengo uno no lo dejare de lado.

― No esperaba menos de ti. Pero no tengo porque viajar contigo, puedo perfectamente tomar un avión normal.

― Vas a ir conmigo para saber donde está internado mi hijo, o esperas que lo adivine ―responde irónico.

― Está bien, iré contigo ―responde lacónicamente Sakura.

― Quiero que me expliques bien los tratamientos a los que ha sido sometido Tian, necesito saber bien los procedimientos que se han tenido que llevar a cabo con él

― Bueno, el tuvo que empezar con la quimioterapia que es…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Sakura y Shaoran seguían poniéndose al día con respecto de la enfermedad de su hijo en el living los señores Li estaban completamente intrigados sobre los gritos de Sakura, querían acercarse a escuchar a la puerta pero Wei los miraba con una mirada reprobatoria ya que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas.

― Wei no nos mires así, tenemos curiosidad por saber de que están hablando mi hijo y Sakura ―dice poniendo cara de cordero degollado el señor Li.

―Lo siento señor y señora Li no era mi intención ser impertinente pero no me parece apropiado espiar al señorito Shaoran y a la señorita Sakura, es de mala educación hacer eso.

― Lo sabemos pero es que la curiosidad nos está matando. Espero que ellos por fin arreglen sus diferencias ―responde Ieran.

― Todos esperamos eso señora Li ―responde solemne Wei.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**10 minutos después:**

En el despacho Sakura y Shaoran tenían planeado lo que harían. Juntos viajarían hacia Tokio para que Shaoran se realice los exámenes y así saber si es compatible con su hijo. Él tendría que comunicarle a su familia que era padre, Sakura no quería estar presente para ser testigo de cómo los padres de Shaoran le sacaban en cara no haberles contado sobre Tian.

Así que después de hablar ella decidió volver al hotel porque quería arreglar sus cosas, también tenía que llamar a su hijo para ver cómo iba. Lo extrañaba tanto, solo que ahora necesitaba aclarar sus emociones para que él pequeño no notara su estado de ánimo. Lo último que necesitaba es que su hijo se termine preocupando por ella.

Mientras salía Shaoran la acompañaba porque quería dejar claro la hora en la que saldrían y la hora en la que la pasaría a recoger para irse juntos en su avión privado. Luego que la acompaño al taxi volvió a su casa para contarles lo sucedido a sus padres. Estaba seguro que se pondrían furiosos por lo que hizo Sakura pero él entendía las razones de ocultar esta información tan importante.

Lo más probable es que si él hubiera estado en su misma situación hubiese hecho lo mismo. Pero ya no se puede llorar sobre la leche derramada, lo único que hay que hacer ahora es ayudar a su hijo. Tenía muchas emociones encontradas porque en esos instantes era padre y no sabía cómo debía actuar.

Al entrar a la casa ve que sus padres lo esperaban con miradas ansiosas, en ese momento se da cuenta que ellos están ansiosos esperando buenas noticias. El problema es que hay buenas y malas. Tendría que empezar por las buenas antes de hablar de las malas.

― Hijo, ¿Cómo te fue con Sakura?, ¿A que vino a verte a Hong-Kong? ―preguntó Ieran.

― Las cosas con ella siguen igual, solo que ahora han tomado otro giro ―tomando una fuerte inspiración, decide contarles lo sucedido a sus padres―. Soy padre. El motivo de su viaje fue para informarme que tengo un hijo. Aquí está la foto que ella me dejo.

Les entrega la foto que Sakura le había dejado de ella junto a Tian. Por suerte ella tenía copia de esa foto porque sino no se la hubiera entregado. Los padres de Shaoran se quedaron perplejos ante la situación que tenían frente a ellos, no sabían que pensar al respecto. Nunca pensaron que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias como las de estos momentos.

Estaban muy emocionados por su primer nieto, pero a la vez se sentían tristes, por culpa de sus acciones se perdieron casi cinco años de disfrutar a su nieto, en esos momentos tenían muchas emociones encontradas, rabia al pensar que Sakura les quería negar a su nieto pero a la vez comprendían las razones para que ella actuara así. Estos eran los pensamientos que tenían los señores Li.

― ¡Tenemos un nieto!, cielo santo, nuestras acciones han afectado a muchas personas al parecer ―exclama Hien con un tono afligido.

― ¿Qué edad tiene?, ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Qué cosas les gustan? ―preguntaba atropelladamente Ieran.

― Tiene 4 años, se llama Tian y el resto no lo sé ―respondió con un suspiro―. Solo sé que mi hijo está en riesgo porque hace 6 meses que está hospitalizado, tiene leucemia.

― ¿Qué? ―exclama Ieran.

― Lo que oyeron, mi hijo está enfermo, es por eso que Sakura vino desde Tokio. Necesita un trasplante de médula ósea y al parecer yo puedo ser compatible con él ―responde con calma Shaoran―. Sakura me admitió que si no fuera por la enfermedad de Tian ella nunca me hubiera dicho la verdad. Todavía no puede perdonarme por lo sucedido. Ni siquiera me dejo darle explicaciones, solo vino a hablar de Tian, el resto para ella no tiene sentido.

― Por Dios, nuestro nieto nos necesita. ¿Cuándo te vas con ella? ―pregunta rápidamente Hien.

― Mañana partimos hacia Tokio. Me costó un poco convencerla para que se vaya conmigo en el avión familiar.

― Es comprensible que eso suceda. Nosotros vamos contigo, quiero conocer a mi nieto, solo espero que seas compatible con él para que lo salves ―dice Ieran con calma, luego con una sonrisa exclama―. ¡Tenemos un nieto, qué emoción! Wei prepara el carro porque voy a salir.

― Si señora, puedo preguntar para donde nos dirigimos.

― Vamos a una juguetería. Quiero comprarle a mi nieto peluches y muchos juguetes para que se entretenga ―responde con una sonrisa Ieran.

― Mamá no te olvides que tiene una madre, estoy seguro que a ella no le gustara que te aparezcas con tantos regalos. Con que le lleves un peluche nos ahorramos complicar la situación. No quiero problemas ¿De acuerdo? ―pregunta Shaoran

― Esta bien ―responde Ieran dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación.

Luego de controlar a la señora Ieran con sus compras, Shaoran fue a arreglar sus cosas mientras sus padres salían. Tenía tantos pensamientos confusos que no sabía lo que haría al llegar. Tener a Sakura enfrente de él hacía que se emocionara, quería conocer a su hijo pero también quería a Sakura con él como su esposa como debió ser desde el principio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el hotel Sakura hablaba con su hijo. Le contaba cosas del lugar donde se encontraba y Tian le contaba sobre las nuevas travesuras de sus amigos. Escuchaba como los demás chicos le hicieron una broma a la enfermera nueva que era una completa antipática en opinión de los pequeños. Obviamente el pequeño no se expreso con esas palabras pero en el fondo quería decir eso.

También hablo con su hermano que le informo de algo que la preocupo demasiado. La situación de Tian estaba empeorando, tenía que traer a ese ‹‹sujeto››, como le dice Touya, lo más pronto posible. Esa información la dejo muy preocupada, quería que su hijo se salvara. Como también se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba molesto por tener que pedirle ayuda a Shaoran.

Lo que Touya sabía era que ese maldito había hecho sufrir a su hermana por eso no lo quería cerca. Ahora lo necesitaban y no quería compartir a su sobrino con él. Desde el punto de vista de Touya Shaoran no merecía saber que tenía un hijo. Pero no podía hacer nada ya que su sobrino necesitaba a su papá para vivir.

Pero por ningún motivo permitiría que él tuviera alguna relación sentimental con su hermana. Aceptaría que él tendría que tener una relación con su hijo pero no volvería a estar con su hermana. Sobre su cadáver él lo dejaría acercarse. Tenía unas ganas de verlo en persona para golpearlo. Por su causa Sakura casi pierde a Tian.

Ella paso por una fuerte depresión que la mantuvo en el hospital hasta el nacimiento de Tian, fueron momentos muy delicados para todos, es por esa razón que agradecen cada día por tener a ambos con vida. Es por eso que Touya odia tanto a Shaoran, él sabe que el causante del dolor y sufrimiento de su hermana fue él.

Después de terminar la llamada, Sakura se puso a pensar en su encuentro con el pasado. Eso le trajo amargos recuerdos, como por ejemplo la depresión por la cual paso y que casi puso en riesgo la vida de su hijo. Es por eso que ella es tan sobreprotectora con Tian.

Es por eso que siente tanto miedo, no solo porque podría llegar a perder a Tian sino que también está el hecho de que tener tan cerca a Shaoran le haría revivir viejos sentimientos que mantiene muy bien guardados en lo profundo de su corazón, no quiere volver a sufrir por culpa de él. Lo único que desea es salvar a su pequeño y verse libre de él, pero lamentablemente no va a poder ser porque ahora que él sabe la verdad no podrá evitar verlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**EN TOKIO:**

Los pequeños amigos de Tian están preparando una travesura a la nueva enfermera llamada Shiaki. No soportan el trato que les da, así que están decididos a que ella se aburra y se vaya. Primero van en busca de algunas cosas con las que puedan preparar sus travesuras.

Tienen el apoyo de algunas enfermeras que tampoco simpatizan con ella por encontrarla engreída y a la vez lanzada con el doctor Amamiya. Él es muy popular entre los residentes del hospital, tanto miembros del hospital como los mismos pacientes.

Así que por eso dejaran que los niños continúen con sus travesuras, también lo permiten porque saben que los pequeños se aburren tanto tiempo entre adultos y es necesario a veces dejarlos comportarse como los niños que son.

Se consiguieron jugo de manzana porque les harían un examen de orina, también se consiguieron salsa de tomate para simular la sangre y muchas otras cosas más. Tenían todo listo para gastarle una broma a la enfermera Shiaki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras los niños en Japón se preparaban para sus travesuras a excepción de Tian que estaba triste porque su mamá estaba lejos, en Hong-Kong Sakura se preparaba para enfrentar al clan Li. No sabía que esperar de Hien y Ieran pero esperaba que no fuera nada del otro mundo.

Bueno además de criticarla por no haberles dicho de Tian, esperaba que no fuera nada tan cruel. Ella ya iba preparada mentalmente para defenderse pero paso algo muy curioso, Ieran la recibió con un gran abrazo y le dijo que estaba muy ansiosa por conocer a su nieto.

También le pidió perdón por lo que había sucedido y que entendía completamente las razones por las cuales ella no dijo nada sobre la existencia de Tian. También se sentía muy orgullosa de la fortaleza que tuvo al sacar adelante a Tian con esa enfermedad tan complicada.

Eso descoloco totalmente a Sakura, nunca se espero ese trato de parte de los señores Li. Hien también la abrazo, le dio las gracias por la fortaleza que tuvo y entereza de ella por sacar a su pequeño niño de esa enfermedad tan difícil.

Estaba claro para Sakura que ese día seria el día más raro que había vivido en su vida. Le daba la impresión de estar en una dimensión desconocida. Se pellizcaba constantemente para confirmar si estaba despierta o soñando.

Cuando terminaron de arreglar todo se subieron al avión de la familia Li. Allí los padres de Shaoran empezaron a hacerle preguntas sobre Tian. Qué cosas le gustaban, cuando aprendió a caminar, etc. Ella les respondía con cortesía y les afirmo que tenía todo grabado en vídeo y muchas fotos que les podía prestar para que hagan sus copias.

Eso los dejo muy contentos ya que aunque no pudieron verlo crecer al menos tendrían los vídeos y fotos. Ellos se conformarían con eso. Shaoran iba callado y pensativo, en algunos momentos se quedaba viendo a Sakura, pero nunca dijo nada. Ella se daba cuenta que él la observaba pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N/A: **Bien como dije arriba, mis aclaraciones van a todos esos Guest o anónimos. Es cierto que recuerdan esta historia, porque es mía desde que la cree en el 2013, sucede, como aclaré en el primer capítulo de esta edición, que borré la historia original porque realmente me avergonzaba las faltas que tenía, así que como les avise hace como dos años, mas o menos, las historia entraría en un proceso de edición. Sé que no es una historia con grandes mejoras, pero al menos ya no siento que tenga esas horribles faltas. Para las que aun me siguen fielmente, recuerdan que avise que la eliminaría y la volvería a subir pero editada. Así que por favor, para la próxima, lean lo que esta en negrita, porque no lo pongo como adorno, sino para darles a conocer cosas o avisos. El otro punto que quería tratar, era que por favor pónganle nombre a su review, va referido a los Guest, es un poco extraño leer un comentario pero que no tiene nombre XD Como ahora por ejemplo, no sabía a que Guest responderle porque fueron como tres las/os que preguntaron lo mismo. Espero que hayan leído esto y aclarado sus dudas.

Como siempre ya saben donde encontrarme, pueden dejarme un PM, escribirme en mi pagina que es SiliaMiliii o agregarme a Facebook que es Fern Mari.

Besos Silia ;)


End file.
